Et lille mirakel
by Hoppefritte
Summary: Tonks dag er gået rigtigt dårligt. Men da hun finder ud af hvorfor, vender det op og ned på Remus og hendes tilværelse!TonksRemus ship
1. En søvnig start

Vækkeuret ringede lige så tidligt som det plejede, men Nymphadora Tonks hørte det ikke. Først efter det havde ringet i 10 minutter, kom der liv i hende. Lige akkurat liv nok til at række ud, og slå det ned på gulvet, og det med sådan en kræft, at det splintrede i flere stykker. Hun hadede det ur. Det eneste det gjorde, var at minde hende om, hvorfor hendes mand ikke var hjemme. Det blev kun brugt en eneste gang om måneden, men det forhindrede hende ikke i at hade det mindre. Faktisk var det lige præcist derfor hun hadede det.

Og nu var det altså slået i stykker.

Hun savnede duften af varmt brød der mødte hende om morgenen, og de søde ord om, at nu var det altså på tide at stå op, og at hun ikke kunne blive liggende her resten af dagen. Det plejede hun heller ikke at gøre. Hun blev kun liggende for at høre de ord, og dufte duften af varmt brød og nybrygget kaffe, der bredte sig i hele det lille hus, der lå i udkanten af London.

Når så de havde spist morgenmad ville Tonks gå i bad, få noget tøj på, kysse Remus farvel i døren, og så tage på arbejde.

Remus arbejdede i en lille boghandel, hvor chefen var sød, og ikke havde noget mod, at Remus blev væk 2-3 dage om måneden. Han havde sagt, at han skulle have foretaget nogle undersøgelser og have taget en masse prøver en gang om måneden, fordi han havde en sygdom, de ikke kunne finde ud af, hvad var. En lille hvid løgn havde ikke skadet, og alle i den lille boghandel havde troet ham.

Denne morgen havde Tonks særdeles svært ved at stå ud af sengen. Aldrig havde den dyne været så tung, og den hovedpude så blød. Og uden at tænke over, at hun altså skulle på arbejde nu, faldt hun i søvn igen.

En time efter blev Tonks vækket at en gren, der hamrede på ruden. Hun prøvede at ignorere den, men den blev ved. Vredt hev hun dynen til side, og gik hen til vinduet. Til hendes overraskelse viste det sig, at det ikke var en gren, men en ugle. Og med et sug i maven opdagede hun også hvis det var: Kingos slørugle.

Med smårystende hænder åbnede hun brevet.

_Hvor bliver du af? Du skulle have været her for en halv time siden! Er du OK?_

_-Kingo _

En halv time siden? Nu dæmrede det for hende. Hun snurrede rundt, og fik øje på det smadrede vækkeur. For første gang i flere år havde hun sovet over sig. Inden der var gået 5 minutter, var hun ude af døren.


	2. Chokket

Ikke nok med, at hun var kommet grueligt for sent til det møde, måtte hun også rejse sig adskillige gange, for at gå på toilettet. Hun havde ikke engang drukket et helt glas vand, og alligevel var hendes blære konstant ved at springe. Det gav simpelthen ingen mening. Hun slog tanken hen med, at det nok bare var hende, der overdrev.

Endelig blev mødet hævet, og lige inden hun skulle til at spæne ud på toilettet hævede Kingo stemmen.

"Næste møde er i morgen kl. 10.15. Vær venlig at skrive det ind i jeres kalender"

Tonks fandt hendes kalender frem, og slog op på dagen. Hun skrev det hurtigt ind, og lukkede kalenderen. Men knap havde hun gjort det, før hun åbnede den igen med hjertet i halsen. Der havde været et rødt kryds på dagen i dag, og da hun havde været på toilettet adskillige gange den dag, havde hun ikke set det, der sædvanligt fulgte med det røde kryds. Hun flippede en side tilbage, og så, at de sidste 2 dage også havde været markeret med et rødt kryds. En tanke slog ned i hende. Men det kunne ikke passe. De havde været så forsigtige. Uden at sige noget til nogen, transfererede hun sig til det nærmeste apotek.

"Skatter? Hvor er du henne?" lød Remus' stemme fra entreen.

"Jeg er oppe på det store badeværelse"

Trin på trappen blev afløst af en banken på døren, og Remus stak hovedet ind. Hans hærgede ansigt så endnu mere hærget ud, end det plejede. Han så bekymret ud.

"Jeg ville komme forbi med noget frokost, men de sagde, at du var taget hjem uden at sige noget. Du så ikke for godt ud, sagde de, så de ville ikke kontakte dig. Er du okay? Hvorfor sidder du herud?"

Hun tog en dyb indånding, men ordene ville ikke komme. I stedet nikkede hun i retningen af badekaret. På kanten lå noget, der ved første øjenkast lignede plastikpinde. De fleste var hvide.

Tonks tog en dyb indånding. Nu måtte han da havde gættet, hvad det var.

"Positiv?" mumlede han for sig selv, med rynket pande. Han vendte sig mod hende, og sagde "Hvad er det her for noget?"

og med en nærmest skræmmende effekt spillede hans øjne op i takt med, at han fattede, hvad der skete.

"Det-det er v-vel ikke? Er det?

Tonks nikkede.

Et bredt grin bredte sig i hans ansigt, og uden at spørge om lov løftede han Tonks op, og svingede hende rundt i luften.

"Vi skal have en baby!"


	3. kvalme og hormoner

Kapitel 3 – kvalme og hormoner

Aldrig havde Tonks troet, af den så berømte morgenkvalme ville ramme hende. Den eneste grund til, at hun kunne komme op om morgenen uden problemer, var, at hun måtte spæne til toilettet. Denne morgen var ikke anderledes. Hun vågnede kl. halv 6, ved at kvalmen meldte sig. For 4 dag i træk. Remus kom ud til hende, bedst som hun sad med hovedet i tønden.

"god øh.. morgen." Sagde han.

Hun svarede ved at række en hånd op til ham, og han hjalp hende på benene igen. En ækel smag fyldte hendes mund, og det eneste hun trængte til nu, var at få skrubbet de tænder godt og grundigt.

"Jeg nægter at kysse dig godmorgen før du har fået børstet de tænder" Sagde han spøgefuldt. Men Tonks fandt det slet ikke sjovt. Hun havde lige vendt hele maven på vrangen, og nu stod han og igrinte/i af hende! Det var ikke fair! Han skulle støtte hende, ikke gøre nar af hende. Vreden boblede i hende. Han kunne simpelthen ikke være det bekendt! Hvor var han dog bare respektløs.

Hun slap vredt hans hånd.

"Måske skulle du prøve, at ligge der, og se, hvordan det er, når alt du har spist indenfor det sidste stykke tid kommer retur! Så kunne jeg stå og grine af DIG! Du har ingen ret til at gøre mig til grin på den måde! Jeg kan simpelthen ikke fatte, at jeg gik så langt som til at kunne lide dig! Nu kan jeg se hvilken idiot du er!"

Synet af hans lattermilde ansigt, der hurtigt falmede, fik hende øjeblikkeligt til at fortryde, hvad hun lige havde sagt.

"Jeg går ned i køkkenet, og laver os noget morgenmad" Svarede han, inden han forsvandt ud af døre før Tonks kunne kalde ham tilbage.

"Remus?" sagde hun forsigtigt, da hun trådte ind i køkkenet. Han stod og vaskede op, og så ikke ud til at have hørt hende.

"Remus?" Prøvede hun igen. "Jeg er virkelig ked af det! Jeg ville slet ikke sige det, men ordene ligesom bare.. smuttede ud af munden på mig. Jeg mente det ikke, det gjorde jeg virkelig ikke!"

Hun kiggede bedende på ham, og han vendte sig langsomt mod hende. Et lille smil drillede i hans mundvige. Og nu kunne hun se, at han ikke var sur på hende.

"sæt du dig bare ned, elskede. Morgenmaden er klar om lidt. Jeg ved godt, at du ikke mente det. Det er bare hormonerne, der løber af med dig. Sådan er det, at være gravid" sagde han og smilte til hende, inden han trak hende ind til sig, for at give hende hendes morgenkys.

"Stadig ikke fået børstet de tænder?" Sagde han med en grimasse, der var meget passende.


	4. triste tanker

Kapitel 4 - triste tanker

Tonks stod i soveværelset, i færd med at lukke hendes kjole. Da hun købte den for lidt over et år siden havde den været en anelse for stor. Nu kunne hun knap lukke den.

"Jeg er nødt til at droppe min jeg-spiser-for-2-politik, sådan som jeg tager på" tænkte hun, og med et "hmpf" fik hun lukket kjolen. Nu var problemet bare, hvordan hun skulle trække vejret i den.

Hun kneb øjnene sammen, og koncentrerede sig et øjeblik, og da hun åbnede øjnene igen og kiggede ind i spejlet, havde hendes spejlbillede fået den samme midnatsblå farve som hendes kjole. Hun blinkede til spejlet, og med et sidste ubevidst strøg over maven gik hun nedenunder.

Remus havde gjort alting klart, mens hun havde sovet i eftermiddags. Det eneste der manglede, var maden, som han nu stod ude i køkkenet, og baksede med. Det plejede, at være ham, der stod for alt det huslige, for hvis der var noget Tonks ikke kunne finde ud af, var det husgerninger.

Spisestuen, der ellers aldrig blev brugt, var blevet støvet af, og 2 kobberlyssestager, hver med 3 arme, lyste op i hver sin ende af det mahognibord, som var en af de eneste ting, hun havde arvet fra Sirius. Og så en hulens masse sølvtøj, der nu skinnede hende i møde på bordet.  
Tanken om Sirius gjorde hende helt trist til mode. Han burde have været her i dag. Det var trods alt hans bedste ven og hans kusine, det drejede sig om.

Selv om det nu var 5 år siden, kunne hun stadig vågne op om natten, koldsvedende efter endnu et mareridt om den dag i ministeriet. Drømme, hvor Sirius bebrejdede hende, for ikke at have ordnet Bellatrix, mens hun kæmpede mod hende. Påstod, at hun var skyd i hans død.

Heldigvis havde hun Remus ved hendes side, når hun havde disse mareridt, men når han var på "måneskinstur" – som de kaldte det, var hun helt alene i det store hus, med hendes triste tanker. Og det var det værste hun vidste.

En tåre trillede stille ned af hendes kind, men hun tørrede den hurtigt væk. Gæsterne kunne være her hvert øjeblik, og så ville hun ikke være den, der stod og græd.

Hendes mor plejede at sige til hende, den gang hun levede, at man ikke skulle græde over noget, der ikke kunne græde over én. Og siden Sirius var død, var han ikke i stand til at græde over hende.

Hun mærkede en hånd på hendes skulder, og drejede rundt, for at kigge Remus i øjnene.

"han burde have været her i dag" Snøftede hun til ham. Remus vidste straks, hvem hun talte om.

"Jeg ved det, solstråle, jeg ved det" Svarede han, og strøg hende blidt og beroligende over ryggen, og håret. Det fik hende øjeblikkeligt til at slappe af, og en ubeskrivelig tryghedsfølelse bredte sig i kroppen på hende.

"Nåh, tør nu øjnene, og kom med ud og hjælp mig i køkkenet, før de første gæster kommer"


End file.
